Dark Magic Book
The Dark Magic Book is an object that appears severall times on Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, since Sky finds it in the woods in Mr. Bones and Me. History From the darkest places of Berryleaf 's imagination, a book containing all the magic in this world was formed. It had all the known spells, to be used in different urgency situations, from the easiest one, like to put on your shoes without moving, to the most dangerous one, to torture a man just with words. Then, a younger and desperated Chris McLean , was going to start hosting a new teenagers reality show, Total Drama, and needed some awesome stuff to make it different. As he didn't have really much contacts, he asked Berryleaf for a magic stuff, that could help him to do that. Thanks to that present, Chris could make the viewers to see what the characters see, and their dreams. When TDRI aired, he helped the animals to mutate without dying with some spells, to make them survive, and used them also to see Mike's brain scenes. But there was a problem. Why was he going to use spells like "make a perfect muffins" one or a "make flowers appear" one? ''He selected the spells that were actually useful for him, and ripped the other pages. Then, what was originally a Magic Book, changed to a Dark Magic Book, because all the good spells were removed. He used it again for the TDPI mechanicall island and when a new season was panned (TDEF) he decided to use it again. But after doing it, he had a surprise: The book was starting to possess him, and he was turning addicted to it's powers. He decided to stop by leaving it on the woods of TDEF, and hoped that nobody will found it there, but it just landed in the wrong hands . Description The '''Dark Magic Book' looks apparently like an average book with a quirky and mysterious design. It has a dark black cover with a giant ring and some thunders depicted on the surface, there are also some grey scripts written in an unknown language, on the back it has an half moon instead. It isn't a common book, it's a spell book based on dark magic that seems to have an own life as suggested in rare times. The Dark Magic Book is power-hungry: it absorbs the hidden wishes of the people and bribes them to use it to make their dreams to realize, the highest is the ambition and the desire of the owner, the most the book can influence on the mind of him or her. That's why Sky became immediately so dependent on it: she's highly ambitious, puts victory over anything else, and has no reck to reflect on her moves. Noah wasn't affect by it having no sort of dream or ambition to realize.. Generally the Dark Magic Book is an efficient weapon, but can harm also its same owner if this one is unable to use it, as happens with Max. It's pretty finicky in the choice of the owner. Use this book consumes slowly the interior energy, too. Definitely, you should never use it. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest: It first appears in Mr. Bones and Me , where Sky finds it, while running through the woods in her morning training. She founds it intersting and keeps it for later. Before the challenge starts, Sky is caught reading it by Mike , who accidentaly reads the book's title, and becomes afraid. When they loose, Sky manipulates her teammates to vote him off, due to knowing too much about the book. When she is reading it at the evening, Dave appears and asks for it, scaring her and causing her to cast a spell on him accidentally, turning him into his female form, Danielle. In The Lord Of The Stings , Dave awakes in the forest, still under some effects of Sky's last spell on him, that cause him to swap his gender multiple times during the episode. Sky appears to have spent all the night reading her new book, and uses a spell on Jo in the last challenge, paralyzing her and winning for her team. In Dawn of Noah's Ark , Sky appears to have been reading the book for the whole night, and reaches the chapter four: Dream Shaping, that is about making the nightmares of the others come true. She is so tired that doesn't want to cast it, because she finds it so heavy, but suddenly, she feels that she needs to do it, and casts it on Dave, Lindsay and Zoey . During the challenge, those three feels the effects of the spell, and Dave is constantly scared away, Zoey turns into Kommando Zoey and Lindsay is forgotten by everyone, which ends in her elimination. In Revenge of the Balloons , Cody catches Sky reading the book and mistakes it with a diary, but soon, he makes it fall and reads it's title, forcing Sky to reveal her secret. During the challenge, Sky uses a spell on Noah , causing him to accidentaly eliminate Dawn , Jo , Jasmine and himself from the challenge, by throwing his ballons. Later, when the challenge is over, Sky reveals that she used a godplaying spell on Zoey, that causes Chris to disqualify her. In Eye of the Fighter , Cody and Sky talk about the book in the winners' mansion, and plan to cast a spell on Tyler and Samey to cause their nightmares come true, because they are getting to closer. Sky does Tyler's during the challenge, making him to face a chicken (his biggest fear), that defeats him and later on Samey, making her sister Amy to join the competition just to torture her. In Derriere Le Rideau , Sky awakes in black clothes, with a red necklace on and suspects that the book caused it. Cody asks her for spells in front of the rest of the team, who become suspicious, and make Sky to want to take him down. Sky finds that she can speak French now, and Dave returns to the effects of his female persona Danielle during part of the challenge. Cody talks to Sky about the book multiple times, causing her to cast a spell at him at the end of the episode, in order to turn him into Gwen as a punishment. In The Egg-Mazing Race , Dave discovers Sky's secret thanks to finding a genie, and casts a spell on Sky to make her loose in every challenge she competes in, wishing it to not be able to be removed by one of her book's spells. In the challenge, Sky discovers that somebody is using magic apart from her, because Cody and Dave are free from her spells (another of Dave's wishes) and tries to find out if it's Cody by letting him to read the book. He accepts and takes a look, searching for love spell, but when he discovers that they don't exist, he looses interest in the book, causing Sky to take him out of her list of suspicious guys. Later, when Jasmine is about to break her team's egg, Sky uses a spell on her accidentaly, without being able to control her own magic, and exposing her to the others. Fortunately for her, the challenge keeps on and everyone forgets about what she just did. After the elimination ceremony and after Chris reveals the danger of the dragon that is free, she runs to the Losers' Treehouse and the book falls of her pocket and Max finds it, proclaiming himself as it's new master for his evil plans. In Dragon Bold , Max spends most of the time wanting to act evily, but when he tries the evil-izer spell, it results that he isn't evil enough to cast it. When, at the end of the challenge, Dawn manages to tame the dragon, Max, really angered, casts the spell on it, that turns into an evil being. When Max is laughing with the book on his hands, his evil dragon sends him to the athmosphere with its tail, causing him to fall later, at the elimination ceremony, where he is so proud of himself, that dances in front of the Kick of Shame, that kicks him away in a glitch. When he is sent flying, the book falls on Noah's lap, much to Sky's disappointment. The book appears again in Black Window, where Noah shows it to Sky, to make her admit that she is too addicted to it, as she spent the other episodes trying to find it. Sky wants to get it, but Dawn throws her out of the Enchauntd house before she is able to do it. Sky doesn't use it in Merry Chrismas!, and neither does Noah, but the athlete remembers past formulas she used before and casts them on Cody and the other contestants to win the challenge, but badly for her, she doesn't, and Noah wins instead, without requiring any spell. In Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That, Sky first appears possessed at the cabin Noah got as a reward for winning the last challenge, and retrives it back, nearlly burning Noah. She uses it later in the challenge, to turn Ezekiel back to his normal self, as he wanted her to do. It is revealed that every magic spell from the book, leaves a magic path, easy to follow by Ezekiel and the magic creatures of the forest. She gets possessed later, at the end of the challenge, and throws fire at her partner, Dave, but he manages to calm her down by singing her a song. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon 's part goes here. I'm not touching it because I'm sure that KF wants to do it by himself. (WIP) In Halcyon Warfare Days, Cody finds it in the woods, while walking, and it's revealed that it made him rig the votes last episode, to get Noah eliminated. As he gets close to it, Sky's voice is heard, asking him to free her, but he is scared of it and runs away. Later, it is found by Dawn and Dave, that do the same as Cody and run away, scared. Then, it's Yin-Yang the one who finds it, and uses a spell to separate himself again, but badly for Yin (and for everyone), it is Yang who takes it, and runs away, wanting to cast some spells. Unfortunatelly for him, Yin tackles him fast, so the book gets thrown away. Dawn, Jasmine and Zoey (who was a guest in the episode) find it, and discover Sky in it. Her voice tells them that she is imprisoned there since Derriere Le Rideau, and tells them to destroy the book. Zoey sets fire on it, probably destroying it. In Keys of Kindness and Keenness the book does a final cameo being found casually by Max in the swamp, and... Total Drama Sky Adventures Test Tube reffers to it in Shanghai N' Seek, after Fan talked about if it was still existing, and she tells him that it did, but that she found it and destroyed it, creating a mystery around it... Book's owners *Berryleaf (he/she created it) *MePhone4 (he used it more than any other owner, but left it back to Berry's mind, to not be suspicious) *Chris (it was given to him by Berry, and left it in the woods, because it was starting to posses him) *Sky (she found it in the woods and lost it in her elimination in DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon, after losing and retriving it another time before). *Max (found it after Sky lost it, he loses it when he is kicked away by the Kick of Shame ) *Noah (The book falls from Max's hands to his lap, he loses it when Sky takes it from his hands in Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That ) *Yin-Yang (finds it in the woods in Halcyon Warfare Days, after being left there by Sky, but lost it few minutes after) *Cody (He found it and got possessed, that's why he caused the 2nd elimination of Noah) *Sky (She was possessed by it and used to arrive to the final 2) *Dave (Last owner that "killed" it by stabbing the pages with the golden key, making the DMB to disappear once for all. List of spells used on Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Trivia * So far, Noah is the only owner of the book that hasn't used the book on his own advantage, ironically he was eliminated twice cause of it being used by someone else, first Sky then Cody. * The only contestants who know about the book's existence are Sky, Max, Noah, Cody, Mike, Dave, Dawn, Paintbrush, Jasmine and Ella. * Thanks to a spell, comming from MePhone4, Mike recovered his personalities. * Every owner of this book got eliminated thanks to the same book: **Max caused the rage of Hydreigon with the Evil-izer and got eliminated in the same episode. **Sky launched away the book but slipped on it by the end of the Decathlon losing it and resulting last placed and kicked so out. **Cody used the book to cause the strange elimination of Noah, then he got punished being eliminated before the final 4. **MePhone4 got karma for his actions and his evil plan failed. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1